


Belonging

by Sassysugar



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysugar/pseuds/Sassysugar
Summary: "Because I'm yours.""That's right, Angel. Can you say that again for me, please?""I'm yours." Karlie repeats, blushing slightly as they sway slowly to the music.--Taylor and Karlie go to a birthday party, Karlie breaks the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested ages ago on the tumblr and I finally got to it! Content warning for BDSM elements and sexual themes in general. This has undergone no BETA except for my own editing, so mistakes are on me as always. If fiction about real people isn't your thing please don't read, thank you.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this first little taste, more to come when it's not literally 4AM :)

Karlie's dress is short. Black and tight and she plainly notices Taylor wanting to tear it off the second their eyes meet.  
  
"How do I look?" Karlie asks anyway, with her trademark sunshine-y smile in place, doing a silly little twirl.

She can feel Taylor unabashedly devouring the sight before her, then finally, she smirks in approval and Karlie responds with a grin of her own,  _mission accomplished._  
  
"Exquisite!" Taylor finally announces, as she struts over to wrap her arms around Karlie's waist; pulling her close for a kiss that is full of promise.

Taylor looks amazing herself, of course. In heels that give her a slight height advantage over Karlie for once, as well as a short, tight little number of her own and to top the look off, those signature red lips.

"You don't look bad yourself," Karlie admits and the hoarse tint that has snuck into her voice reveals  _just_ how pleasant she finds her girlfriend to look at in this very moment.

" _Well, thank you_ ," Taylor almost purrs and there's a note of tease in her tone.

Karlie isn't entirely sure how the singer's lips find their way to her ear, but the sensation of hot breath against her skin is enough for the younger woman to feel herself start to drip in response.

" _You sure know how to make a girl feel special_ ," Taylor remarks, half-sarcastically. She then proceeds to tug at Karlie's earring with her teeth, not hard enough to damage the jewelry, but definitely hard enough to make Karlie's ear sting.

"If you behave tonight I might make you feel  _really special_  later..."

At those words Karlie immediately leans towards Taylor's neck, grazing it with her teeth and most definitely leaving a mark.

It's a bold and potentially risky move, but she feels Taylor shiver ever so slightly at the touch. More kisses are dropped down her neck and it seemingly takes all of Taylor's willpower to finally pull away.

Karlie has wrapped her arms around Taylor before she can make the distance between them too significant.

"What if," she suggests, "we just skipped the party?"

"Oh; baby, you don't want to do that." Taylor warns darkly, "skipping is not an option, Lily would  _never_  forgive us, but keep this up and I'll have no choice but to take you up that little dress of yours and then we'll be late."  
  
"Only a little..."  
  
"It's not your birthday, be  _nice_..."  
  
"Fine," Karlie agrees, "I'm  _so sorry_  I want you!"  
  
"Oh rest assured, the  _minute_  we get out of there I'm giving you what you want.  _As long_ as you watch that pouty mouth of yours and  _behave._ "

Karlie lowers her gaze, feeling herself sinking ever deeper into submission space at Taylor's tone and demeanor. She shuffles her feet and then, "I'll be good."

"Was that so hard?" Taylor asks wrapping her arm around Karlie's waist and running her fingers up and down her hip bone a couple of times, encouraging her to speak.

"No."

" _No_?"

"No, Domina."

"That's more like it," Taylor praises a little absentmindedly, "Come on, Angel, the driver's already downstairs." She adds softly.

As the couple leave the apartment and walk towards the waiting car Taylor casually hardens her grip on Karlie's hip; reminding the model of how rough and intoxicating Taylor can be when she's in the mood for it.

This, along with the bottom-coded pet name and Taylor's whispered promise of more later is enough for a jolt to run down Karlie's spine, further ruining her underwear.

_Fuck, already? Why does she affect me so easily?_

Taylor's grip on her waist is still merciless and incredibly arousing.

Karlie sighs inaudibly.

_It's going to be a long night._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of 3 and to the anon who requested this I'm sorry that there is no Toni to be found, there is however still jealousy and some dance floor fun...
> 
> Rachel is my creation obviously, but apart from her everyone else in this fanfiction is a real human, not your cup of tea? Completely understandable, just find something else to read, thank you :) Once again there has been no BETA, but I hope it's good enough regardless!
> 
> Content warning for le smut.
> 
> Enjoy

**A/N:** This is part 2 of 3 and to the anon who requested this I'm sorry that there is no Toni to be found, there is however still jealousy and some dance floor fun...

Rachel is my creation obviously, but apart from her everyone else in this fanfiction is a real human, not your cup of tea? Completely understandable, just find something else to read, thank you :) Once again there has been no BETA, but I hope it's good enough regardless!

Content warning for le smut.

Enjoy

\--

Despite being close to an hour early (a side-effect of Taylor's almost compulsory need for punctuality) Karlie notes the party is already very crowded and seemingly in full swing. Somehow though, the birthday girl notices the new arrivals immediately, making her way through the throngs of people alarmingly quickly for someone wearing six inch heels.

Lily Aldridge is soon with them and has pulled Taylor into an almost violent hug, forcing the singer to abandon her grip Karlie's waist in order to hug back.

Karlie finds herself ridiculously unsteady at the loss of physical contact. Taylor's touch having been the solidification of the unspoken agreement hanging in the air between the two of them:

 _Tonight Domina is in charge_.

Karlie is slightly surprised at finding herself already so deep into submission that she has to take a moment to avoid audibly whining. Instead she lets herself be pulled into the hug by Lily.

"Hello, ladies!" Their mutual friend finally speaks as she pulls back, beaming at them both.

"It's  _great_  to see you, I'm so glad you both could make it!"

"Of course!" Taylor says a genuinely warm smile on those red lips as she casually wraps her arm around Karlie again; squeezing her hip as a sneaky reminder,  _use your words, Angel._

Finding herself grounded upon this simple reassurance Karlie finally finds her voice.

"It's so great to see you, Lils, happy birthday!" The words earn her another hug and this time she manages to steady herself without Taylor's guidance. In fact she holds her own through several minutes of small-talk before the hostess excuses herself to go take another lap around the room and make sure that absolutely everybody is having the time of their lives.

"Will you go get me a drink, please, baby?" Taylor requests into Karlie's hair, her tone sweet, but firm. She presses a light, discreet kiss to the side of Karlie's head before removing her touch once again.

"You can find me on the dance floor." Taylor adds, already on her way towards the mass of bodies moving almost as one to the rhythm of some 90's pop classic Karlie can't quite place right now.

Normally an extroverted person who is in her element at parties Karlie suddenly feels overwhelmed by the scene unfolding around her, she feels lost without Taylor, her brain too foggy with awakened but suppressed lust to process the dark, loud room and intensely wishing Taylor's arm was still around her waist to help ground her, help her focus. All around her are couples or groups of friends, dancing, laughing, touching. Some of them tightly intertwined in each other's arms in a way that suggests they will most likely go home together at the end of the night.

Karlie shifts her weight from one foot to the other; still uncomfortably aware of her ruined underwear, of the way her girlfriend leaving her in the middle of all this chaos is causing her body to protest. As much as Karlie loves seeing her friends (after all she's not often afforded that opportunity due to the nature of her career) and as delighted as she is that Lily Aldridge was born and she'd like to celebrate it she catches herself wanting to drag Taylor out of there and talk her into making good on her previous teasing.

Thankfully she can still  _see_  Taylor, Taylor who is moving her hips to the music in a way that makes Karlie want to beg to be touched by her.

Taylor, who seems to have dedicated tonight to teasing Karlie.

Taylor, who knows exactly how every small touch, every fleeting word and every intently watched, provocative action is driving her girlfriend towards the brink of insanity.

Taylor, who knows just how to wrap Karlie around her finger with a single word:  _Behave..._

_Be good, Angel, and I'll give you what you want._

Karlie swallows and averts her gaze, shouldering her way to the bar with one goal in mind:  _get back to Taylor and make sure she puts her hands on_ me.

Taking a deep breath Karlie puts her own hands down on the counter, focusing on the sight of her hands on the wooden surface. She presses her thighs together, subtly but desperately, trying to give enough friction to keep herself in check.

 _Long night, need to calm down_.

Looking back up she pretends to study the drink options before she does a quick visual sweep of the room, trying to locate the nearest restroom.

 _I_   _could_  go in there...Taylor would be none the wiser as long as her Angel made it back in time with that drink.

Taking care of it herself would not be nearly as good as whatever Domina has planned tough, but then again if she can just take a minute to deal with this goddamn  _distraction_  she would be able to proceed to enjoy the rest of the party and the company like a normal human being for the rest of the night, right?

Karlie is busy weighing the pros and cons of this plan when someone taps her on the shoulder.

 _Thank god, a distraction from the distraction_.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little lost."

The model turns to find herself under intense study by a pair of blue eyes, nowhere near as remarkable as Taylor's, but still very pretty.

"Oh, hi. No, I'm fine, just a little lightheaded, is it hot in here?" The petite brunette in front of her beams at this.

"You know," she says, "I don't want to be cliché, but it's  _very_  hot in here,  _suddenly_."

It's not until she catches the way the woman is looking at her that Karlie gives any thought to how her words might be interpreted.

_Dammit, I walked right into that one..._

"I don't think we've met," the stranger continues, offering Karlie her hand, "I'm Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel, I'm Karlie,"

"Oh, I  _know._ Karlie with a K, right?"

"That's the one, and you'd be Rachel Perold; amazing work with my friend Jourdan on the  _Marc Jacobs_ campaign this summer!"

"Thank you! I may not have had the pleasure of framing you with my camera as of yet, but I'm very familiar with your work too. What you do with  _Kode With Klossy_  is so innovative and important! And well, let's just say that a shoot with you may or may not be on the bucket list...." Clearly Rachel has had quite a few drinks already as evident by the way she stumbles slightly as she moves closer in order to be heard over the music.

"Oh, you're gonna make me blush." Karlie laughs softly and Rachel smirks unmistakably.

Karlie smiles pleasantly back, increasingly aware of the way Rachel is eyeing her, hungry and unashamed and Karlie can't help but feel a little flattered by the attention. Never mind that what she actually wants is  _Taylor's_  attention.

"You  _do_  look a little warm again;" Rachel points out in response to Karlie's statement and her voice cuts through the fog in Karlie's brain just in time to hear the rest of the sentence, "can I buy you a drink to cool off?" Rachel reaches out and brushes Karlie's arm would-be casually, to turn her attention back towards the drink menu.

_Shit..._

"Well, thank you for the offer, but actually I was just about to-"

"Karls, I don't know about you, but I am  _excessively_  sober right now, how's that rum and diet coming?"

That's when Karlie becomes aware that Taylor has been watching them for a while, by the almost unnoticeable sharpness to her every movement and word, Karlie knows that Taylor's seen it all.

At once she's ashamed not to have noticed her dominant's eyes on her, had she been that wrapped up in the conversation?

She avoids those icy blues and can't help but mumble now.

"Sorry Tay, I was just about to-"

" _Karlie_." The way she says it doesn't sound unfriendly or out of place, but Karlie immediately knows that this is public-place-speak for:  _You are to look at me and speak clearly._

Obediently she looks up and is met by a short nod.  _That's my good girl..._

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Taylor asks, sounding absolutely  _delighted_ to make a new acquaintance. Only Karlie notices the way Taylor sizes Rachel up, trying to decide if she is enough to put Karlie in serious trouble with Domina?

"O-of course," Karlie immediately agrees, swallowing just a little too hard, "Taylor Swift, Rachel Perold." She elaborates, her voice steadier now as she gestures between the two women.

"Ah, the...Best friend, is it?" Rachel asks and the way in which she says that makes it absolutely clear that she... _knows_  and judging from the way she's still undressing Karlie with her eyes she doesn't care one bit.

"That's right." Taylor says and this time the chill in her voice is obvious, she takes Rachel's outstretched hand. "it's really nice seeing a new face here, I didn't realize you and Karlie were so close, I have met most of her friends."

A snicker gets stuck in Karlie's throat at this uncharacteristic introduction, it's not like Taylor to make anything short of an  _ineffable_ first impression and yet...

Rachel looks a little taken aback and Karlie laughs nervously, "Me and Rachel only just met, Tay, she's is an amazing photographer, she's worked with a bunch of our friends."

Taylor nods and her smile is warmer now, "That's so cool, is that how you met Lily?"

Just like that the facade is back up and Taylor sounds genuine in her small talk to the point that Karlie is starting to wonder if she read the situation wrong, until Taylor speaks again.

"I'm getting those drinks, what do you want, babe?" She asks, putting a seemingly casual hand on Karlie's lower back before turning to the bar.

_Territory marked_

Karlie doesn't know what possesses her to do what she does next? Maybe it's the fact that Taylor is being such a tease on the dance floor making sure Karlie feels ignored just to build up the frustration. Or the fact that Rachel is giving her some of the attention she craves. Whatever the reason Karlie finds herself stepping away from Taylor and towards Rachel.

"Actually," She says pointedly, "I'm not that thirsty, but I do love this song, if you want a drink maybe you can come find me on the dance floor later?" As she speaks she grabs Rachel's hand leading her towards the pounding music.

"Dance with me?" She asks over her shoulder and the flirtatious brunette nods enthusiastically, surprise clearly etched into her face. Taylor says nothing in response to all this, but her eyes are cold as ice and at once Karlie knows she's gone too far, but it's too late to take back what's been agreed to now.

Karlie doesn't dare look back at Taylor again until they've almost completely stepped onto the dance floor. From what she sees from a distance though the blonde has gone from subtlety digging her nails into Karlie's lower back to gripping a whiskey glass so hard that Karlie is genuinely concerned it might shatter. 

The model swallows hard, her stomach sinking with every step she puts between herself and her girl.

Rachel wraps her arms around Karlie a little too eagerly and Karlie finds herself letting her. 

They dance and all the while Karlie is aware of Rachel's quick breaths and the way her eyes are trying to catch Karlie's gaze. Karlie herself of course is only looking at Taylor, trying to suppress her anger, take the bite out of her bark with pleading eyes. 

Rachel whispers something in her ear and at this it seems Taylor has had enough. Just like that she is at their side.

"I hope you don't mind if I cut in?" She says to Rachel, tone even and calculating and without waiting for a response she takes Karlie out of the other woman's arms and pulls her into her own, making sure to put distance between them and Rachel as she does.

Karlie wants to apologize, wants to ramble on about how she only did that to get Taylor's attention, wants to crawl and get on her knees to make up for this right there and then, but Taylor speaks before Karlie can do or say anything.

" _So, Angel_?" Taylor says her voice soft but dangerous in Karlie's ear, her hands on Karlie's hips feel like fire. Those familiar hands that know exactly where to go,  _would go_ , if they weren't in such a public place.

Ignoring the pulsating between her legs and the silent knowledge that Taylor can without a doubt read her thoughts the model focuses on her breathing, breaths evenly as Taylor continues speaking, her voice seemingly unaware of the effect her touch is having, but Karlie knows better, of course.

"You wanted my attention, here I am. No need to resort to any  _other alternatives_ and get all distracted...Especially not when I give you a task."

Frustration flares up in Karlie's chest at this and she meets Taylor's eyes and bites her lip.

"I didn't...Let her  _touch_  me." She mumbles sullenly and Taylor drags a finger down Karlie's cheek in reassurance, "Oh, I know that baby, there is not even a question of that, but did you forget the rule?"

"Of course not, Domina."

"Could you repeat it for me?"

"If anyone talks to me in a way they're not supposed to I am to excuse myself and come find you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm yours."

"That's right, Angel. Can you say that again for me, please?"

"I'm yours." Karlie repeats, blushing slightly as they sway slowly to the music.

"Now baby, tell me," Taylor inquires, "why do we have rules?"

"For me to know my place..."

"Is that right, Angel?"

"Yes, Domina."

"Then why did you act like such a slut tonight?" It's said almost casually, but Karlie all but jumps at the use of  _that_  word, one Taylor the feminist actively avoids, especially in public, on a dancefloor, with pulsating music and people all around them, but of course Domina is long past inhibitions of any kind tonight.

Karlie is so taken aback that she reverts deeper into sub-space, their eye-contact faltering and Taylor sees her chance and takes it, running her hands up Karlie's shaking leg and shoving her hand into her underwear feeling the delicious wet.

"Taylor, people can-" Karlie starts, completely bewildered at her usually so poised lover, her voice breathless and half a moan now as Taylor's fingers loses contact with her clit and instead slips two capable, long fingers into her Angel's soaking pussy, harshly twisting them, giving Karlie no time to adjust to their presence before curling them mercilessly. All the while continuing to dance as close to the stunned Karlie as possible, hiding her from view and speaking in her ear.

"This is a dark dancefloor, baby...Are you this wet for  _her_  or for  _me_?" Her voice is gruff and Karlie desperately tries to hide the needy moan that escapes her by putting her face into Taylor's shoulder.

You, a- _always_!" She gasps and biting onto Taylor's skin to avoid screaming the response out.

Taylor stops moving her fingers and sighs; Karlie resists the urge to whine.

"When I set the rules I expect you to follow them, Angel." Taylor says simply.

"I wanted you," Karlie spits the admission out in frustration, "You teased and then you made me wait til after the party and I needed your attention!"

"Needful dirty Angel, is  _this_  what you wanted?" Karlie's eyes are closed and her jaw clenched, as Taylor nonchalantly goes back to swirling her fingers, repeatedly thumbing Karlie's clit to the point of pain.

"Eyes on me, baby..." Domina orders suddenly, bringing Karlie back to reality.

"Yes, Domina," the model confirms through her teeth, snapping her eyes back open to meet the blues in front of her.

"That's it," Taylor coos, "you're very good at taking orders, when you want to..."

"T-thank you, Domina..."

"That's my good girl."

That's what causes Karlie to lose it, she bucks desperately her hips jolting forwards, into Taylor in order to meet the thrusts and Domina is now  _letting_  her do this.

Taylor's eyes are devouring the need in her gaze and Taylor's fingers are fucking her and It's hard and fast and  _very public_ , All be it in the dark.

It's what Karlie has wanted all night and it occurs to her that everything she has been holding back is building to its peak at an alarming pace, holding her on a dangerous edge. Every touch, every sound is like electricity coursing through her veins and Taylor dangles her over the edge for quite a while...And then it stops.

"We're going home," Taylor declares, "it's time to properly remind you who you belong to..."

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, more coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the final chapter of Belonging
> 
> I’m not at all sure how much I like this, but hope you'll find it a decent read, let me know :)
> 
> Content warning for explicit sex and BDSM-elements.
> 
> No BETA has been done on this sooooo, yeah it’s all my bad!

 

\--

Karlie has always liked the rain, at least if she doesn't have to be out in it, if she's inside she usually finds the sound of rain hitting a window very calming and it brings back some vague feeling of safety from childhood. This time it's not that type of rain; this is the type of rain that hits the glass almost like some kind of airborne attack.

This rain doesn't bring Karlie any calm, instead the contact between water and window, the water and the roof of the car, produces a sound that sounds like it's racing Karlie's heartbeat, which of the two can make the more prominent sound?

Half the time Karlie isn't even sure if the sound she hears is the rain or the sound of her own heart hammering in her chest. Regardless, she tries to stay calm; she uses her finger to trace the water droplets on their trek down the window. It's a childish game that when an adult is doing it may cause an onlooker to think the adult in question must be bored out of their mind, but Karlie doesn't have any onlookers. Besides, the motion distracts her from the slight pain of Taylor's nails digging into her thigh, from the dull throbbing between her legs and from the way she can still feel the ghost of Taylor's fingers on her clit.

Taylor hasn't spoken to or even looked at Karlie since they left the party and the younger woman is starting to wonder whether she accidentally took their game too far tonight?  _Is she really jealous or is she just being Domina, playing her role for the night and taking it seriously?_

At least part of the answer comes to Karlie the second the couple enter their apartment and Taylor finally speaks, still without looking at her girl.

"Bedroom," she says and it's not a suggestion or a request, she points with her whole hand in the direction of the room.

"On the bed, lose the underwear, keep the dress and then don't fucking move until I tell you to, got it?"

"Yes, Domina.." Karlie says immediately, her voice small, but with suppressed eagerness just underneath the meek surface.

\--

Taylor saunters into the room almost fifteen minutes later, no doubt having taken her time because she knows that despite being the one who's constantly late for everything being made to wait for something she really wants or needs is a surprisingly effective punishment on Karlie.

Taylor is no longer wearing the dress from earlier tonight; instead she's standing in front of Karlie in lacy, red lingerie that compliments the red lip she's apparently elected to leave on, for effect no doubt.

Karlie twists a little on the bed almost letting out a gasp at the sight of her dominant finally making an appearance in the door frame. After all these years in the modeling industry she has somehow yet to see the day when she finally becomes desensitized to women in lingerie.

As if on command Karlie's hips jolt slightly upwards and the small wanton sound that escapes her lips is completely involuntary.

Taylor smirks knowingly and without a word she comes over to the headboard and reveals a pair of handcuffs. The tight ones that are going to leave marks that hurt for days, tonight Domina wants to mark her Angel, makes sure that Angel knows who she belongs to.

"I'm going to cuff you now...okay?" The older woman's voice is soft and her words are less of a question and more of a statement.

"Uh-huh," Karlie agrees anyway and she feels the cold metal of the cuffs against her skin as Taylor teasingly drags them along her wrist.

Before she knows it the cuffs snap shut and Karlie gasps in slight surprise.

"What do we say?"

"Thank you, Domina."

"That's right; there's something else I need to hear you say before we start, do you know what that could be, Angel?"

"The safe word is Cookies."  Karlie says, wanting to check every pre-scene routine off the list as quickly as possible and she's rewarded with a sly smile.

Domina is aware that she has all the power here, she doesn't  _need_  to restrain Karlie in any way for that to be clear, but as the cuffs locked just a little too tightly around Karlie's currently useless wrists make all too clear her dominant has chosen to do so, because she  _can_  and because she knows it  _tortures_  Karlie not to be allowed to touch her, it's all part of the game.

She makes sure the cuffs are securely and properly fastened to the headboard before she walks back to the foot of the bed. As she pulls Karlie's dress up slightly and pulls her legs apart agonizingly slowly Karlie tries to control her breathing yet again, ignore the way Taylor looks at her as if she's calculating how long it would take to fuck her to death, ignoring the way Taylor's fingers feel finding their way back inside of her and ignoring the way they immediately repeatedly hit just the right spot within Karlie's soaking sex.

 _Tries_ is the keyword, because Karlie is begging now, pleading despite herself.

" _I need you to f-uck me,_ make me come, all over your fingers... _Please_   _Domina_ , I need you.  _Please, baby, plea-_ " Her own moan cuts her off as Taylor curls her fingers and lets her thumb brush against Karlie's clit, just like on the dance floor.

The submissive writhes, desire and desperate need taking over every part of her body as she trashes around as much as the cuffs and her elevated arms will allow, needing the friction and then it stops, again.

" _Please..."_ She sniffs pathetically as Taylor smirks, removing her fingers from Karlie's dripping pussy causing the model to whimper at the loss.

"Oh," Domina tuts, "Angel, you're in no position to be making demands, are you?" She finishes, her eyes going several shades darker all at once as she speaks.

Taylor gets off on Karlie begging for it and sometimes, very occasionally, Karlie likes it when there's no promise of actually getting fucked by the end of a scene, now is not one of those times.

Taylor crawls upwards and holds her fingers to Karlie's mouth.

" _Open_..." She commands and obediently Karlie sucks her own wet off Taylor's long fingers, whimpering slightly yet again as she does.

"Good." Taylor's voice is still soft but oh-so-dangerous, "Now, what did you ask me?"

"I-I asked you to please fuck me..." Karlie sounds small and embarrassed avoiding Taylor's eyes as she speaks.

"Eyes on me." Taylor repeats the order from the dance floor sternly now, "tell me the rule, who gets to come in this house, Angel?"

Karlie bites her lip in frustration, swallows, shifts uncomfortably, but holds Taylor's gaze this time.

"Good girls..." She says finally, her voice shaking, broken and barely above a whisper. Taylor has heard her though, of course she has. She nods and continues, "and would you consider what you did tonight something a good girl would do to her Domina?"

Karlie shakes her head, her throat dry and her pussy clenching around air that feels thick with desire.

"I didn't mean to..." She can't help but mutter. Taylor leans in close enough for her hair to tickle against Karlie's collarbone and hisses, "unless it's an apology I don't want you to open that pretty mouth again..."

"I-"

"Apologize for letting that slut touch you and talk to you like that and apologize for that smart mouth of yours and maybe I'll reconsider..."

Please, I'm so sorry,  _Domina, please_...I'll be so good, just- _please_!" Karlie is rambling now, words falling from her lips faster than she can decide on what to say.

Taylor smirks against Karlie's collarbone now and nibbles on the sensitive skin.

"You want me to fuck you, Angel? Is this what you want?" Taylor asks softly and Karlie nods breathlessly and struggles against her bonds wanting to guide Taylor back down, wanting to be in control. She swallows the frustration, "y-yes that is what I want,  _please_..."

"That's not what it looked like earlier, it looked very much like who you wanted was that pretty photographer. It looked like my Angel wanted  _her_  to fuck you."

"N-no, never!"

"You don't want her hands on you?" Taylor's hands run down Karlie's sides as she moves her own body downwards as well. Her nails digging in as she speaks, leaving no room for Karlie to interject before she continues.

"Her fingers on that sensitive clit of yours?" Taylor's thumb twirls around Karlie's clit again and then finally, "Her tongue deep in your fucking pussy?" Taylor questions now lowering her face in Karlie's folds lapping teasingly at the wetness already starting to run down the woman's legs.

_Shut up and fuck me._

"Nu-huh," Karlie manages to get out between strained breaths, her words making little sense now as her head spins.

 "...Domina, only!"

At these words Taylor looks up from between Karlie's legs and says very slowly:

"Tell me who you belong to, baby."

"I belong to you, Domina, always!" Karlie gasps with all the composure she can muster.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer Taylor lowers her head to Karlie's clit now, licking and sucking while she lets two fingers return to Karlie's sex, clearly relishing the sight of her girl arching into her touch.  _"Mine_...." She mumbles, moving her fingers in circles now and repeatedly making Karlie gasp in delirious need. The model can feel herself tense up, her inner muscles clenching around Taylor's skillful fingers.  For a second she's scared Domina is teasing, that she is going to stop any second, but then Taylor grips Karlie's hip with her free hand to try and hold her fiancée steady as the dominant  picks up the pace.

"That's it Angel, come like a good girl...Do you come just for me, are you mine?"

_Yes_

" _Yes!"_ Karlie is loud, too loud maybe, but she doesn't care because Taylor is doing the one thing she  _knows_ will finally bring Karlie over the edge. She's biting her clit slightly.

" _Yours_!" Just like that Karlie comes, loudly and shamelessly with a scream of pure ecstatic relief. 

She's so far gone she can't feel the cuffs digging into her wrists she can't feel anything but Taylor, Taylor finally letting her fall over the edge she's been held on all night

\--

"Are you mine?" The question comes much later (several orgasms later in fact) the room is dark and Taylor has both arms and legs tightly wrapped around Karlie whose wrists hurt just enough to keep her awake and cause her to wonder if turning down Taylor's offer of an icepack had been the right choice?

At the sound of the soft voice behind her the taller woman manages to turn around and wrap her arms around Taylor in response. She kisses her softly and deeply and smiles against her lips. "I am my own, thank you very much..." She teases and Taylor whines at this as she steals another kiss.

"You know what I mean." She urges and Karlie brushes some hair out of Taylor's face now as she kisses her nose.

"I am yours."

"I know," Taylor agrees, "I just needed to hear you say it."

"You're cute when you're jealous."


End file.
